1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in syringe or reservoir interfaces for use in infusion pumps such as those used for controlled delivery of medication to a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved connection interface between a reservoir or syringe and infusion set tubing or a standard luer connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well-known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication such as insulin to a patient. In one form, such devices comprise a relatively compact pump housing adapted to receive a syringe or reservoir carrying a prescribed medication for administration to the patient through infusion tubing and an associated catheter.
The infusion pump includes a small drive motor connected via a lead screw assembly for motor-driven advancement of a reservoir piston to administer the medication to the user. Programmable controls are normally provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. Such infusion pumps are utilized to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pump constructions being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 5,080,653 and 5,097,122, which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Infusion pumps of the general type described above have provided significant advantages and benefits with respect to accurate delivery of medication or other fluids over an extended period of time. The infusion pump can be designed to be relatively compact as well as water resistant, and may thus be adapted to be carried by the user, for example, by means of a belt clip. As a result, important medication can be delivered to the user with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the user's mobility or life-style, including the ability to participate in water sports.
Infusion sets refer to the tubing and connection apparatus which provide a path for the medication to flow to the user from the reservoir or syringe located in the pump. The connectors for attaching the infusion set tubing to the reservoirs can take various forms. A luer connection is a commonly used connection method. Nevertheless, it remains desirable to develop improved designs of connection methods to facilitate infusion procedures and to provide suitable interface connections which are water resistant so as to permit a user to participate in water sports.